The Far Walker Chronicles: A Flier Adventure
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: The first chapter of the "The Far Walker Chronicles", a sequel to the Land Before Time films. Two fliers returned, a new evil flier plots to rule Flier Island, and only a longneck and another flier must fight to protect it. An old friend returns and they must work together. Rated T for action and peril.
1. The Far Walker Chronicles I

_**Long ago, when the lush and fertile known as the "Great Valley" was created, there lived a group of peaceful living creatures called the "Dinosaur". Longnecks, Threehorns, Fliers, Swimmers, and Spiketails roamed the land and they were on their own. **_

_**But that changed one day when an earthshake destroyed their home and killed off some of the remaining dinosaurs. A few managed to survive and among them, only five little dinosaurs managed to find the Great Valley. Littlefoot, the Longneck, Cera, the Threehorn, Ducky, the Swimmer, Petrie, the Flier, and Spike, the Spiketail, reunited with their families by using their honor, loyalty, and courage and with that, all became peaceful.**_

_**Before all of that, however, there lived another member of the Fliers. Petrie's Uncle Pterano. A ruthless and ambitious exiled leader who heard of a magical rock called the "Stone of Cold Fire" and planned to use it to rule the Great Valley in order to make up for his wrongdoing when he led the Far Walkers to a herd of Sharpteeth. **_

_**He and his two cronies, Rinkus and Sierra, followed the five children on a chase to find it, but when they got there, however, it turned out to be an ordinary rock. Then, as punishment for capturing Ducky, the Far Walkers decided to banish him until five cold times have passed.**_

_**As Pterano flew away, he managed to find a far away mountain from the Great Valley where he can spend the rest of the life without anyone. Meanwhile, somewhere, over the Mysterious Beyond, there will be shadows that would reflect the course of what might happen.**_

Somewhere, in the Flier territory near the mountains, there lived a bunch of Fliers flying down near a river, catching and eating the fish when suddenly, two creatures appear out of the water and are exactly the same as their kind. Half of the Fliers screeched and called to their leader. The leader of the Fliers named Kal flew over to the two fliers and he peeks at them.

"What have you found?", asked Kal.

"Two fliers must've flew from somewhere else", said another flier, "This one's brown and the other one's a pink."

Suddenly, the two woke up and the fliers gasped in horror as they stood up, but are very weak after the explosion back at the Mysterious Beyond.

"What happened to us?", asked Rinkus weakly.

"I don't know", said Sierra quietly and looked at the new group of fliers, "Rinkus, look at this! Looks like we got ourselves some company."

"Who are you, fliers?", asked Kal, "Speak quickly!"

"Hey, hey, hey", said Sierra, "Take it easy. We just got bruised a bit, alright? Sierra's the name."

"And I'm his partner, Rinkus", said Rinkus, "We were the ones who joined Pterano."

"You mean, the one who led the Far Walkers into danger?", asked Kal.

"Wait a minute", said Sierra, "What are you talking about?"

"Pterano's past", said Kal, "He didn't tell you two about this, did he?"

"Of course he didn't", said Sierra, "He was just too busy ordering us around when he led us to find the Stone of Cold Fire."

"A what?", asked Kal.

"A Stone of Cold Fire", said Rinkus, "It contained magical powers, but it turned out to be a fake rock. Ohh! We were tricked real easily because of it. Of all the incompetent... Anyway, tell us your name, please."

"I'm Kal, leader of the Fliers", said Kal, "We live in peace and harmony on Flier Island. There are no sharpteeth around here or sharptooth at all. Now, tell us where you came from, fliers, and no harm will come to you."

"We're from the Mysterious Beyond", said Sierra, "Right next to the Great Valley. Pterano was with us when we heard that a longneck saw the stone. So, we used that little swimmer of theirs to guide us to it so they didn't catch up to us. But they got her back and they escaped us. Those little brats. I'd like to feed them to the sharpteeth if I get my hands on... Hmm. Maybe... if I see that longneck again, I would have some fun torturing him and make him pay for what he did."

"Couldn't agree with you more, Sierra", said Rinkus, "We'll have our vengeance on him and his friends. They're the ones who tricked us, but we'll get even!"

"Say, Kal", said Sierra, "Why won't we make a deal? Lead us to that brat and we'll leave you and your own fliers alone. What do you say?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't track down Far Walkers that are innocent", said Kal, "As long as you two do what I say, you will not bring violence and threat to everyone or anything. Understood?"

Sierra growled for a bit, but Kal gave him an intimidating look.

"Yes, sir", said Sierra.

"Yes, sir", said Rinkus.

"Good", said Kal, "Now tell me. What kind of dinosaur you're looking for?"

"Well, uh... don't have any clue who he was", said Sierra.

"Wait a minute", said Rinkus, "I believe I know the name. It sounded like... Littlefoot."

Rinkus chuckles creepily and Sierra laughed in a menacing manner.

"Why are you two laughing?", asked Kal.

"Well, uh... we got burned by that stone, but we survived", said Rinkus, "Anyway, do you happen to be on Pterano's side by any chance?"

"I happened to be, yes", said Kal, "He and I were good friends until the Earthshake happened. It destroyed our home and we found another home here, but Pterano left to find his sister."

"Well, that's too bad", said Rinkus, trying to convey an emotion, but fakes it, "Because we felt like we missed him for quite some time."

"So do I", said Kal, "Come. Rest here for a while until you heal yourselves."

As Kal led the two fliers to their resting spot, another flier watches them. He walks to lair inside a cave where he walks past the other fliers before he goes to the shadow of another flier, but completely different. The flier reveals himself as a red flier with green eyes is named Dactus and the other flier is a dark-colored one named Borak.

"Dactus, they found two fliers", said Borak, "But they're alive and they talked to Kal about someone who saw a Stone of Cold Fire. They said it's a longneck who discovered it."

"A longneck, eh?", asked Dactus and chuckles evilly.

_**The Far Walker Chronicles: A Flier Adventure**_

At the Great Valley, while the herd are harvesting on the Treestars, the five dino children are seen and have now grown older than they had ever imagined. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike have decided to help their parents gather enough Treestars to last them a few cold times. Once they continue to do so, Littlefoot's monologue is being made.

"_The Great Valley_", said Littlefoot's monologue, "_The most beautiful and fertile land in the world. Where Far Walkers journey far and wide into the Mysterious Beyond. But they're not the only ones who share many adventures. Only five of us managed to have adventures with each other through and through. We even went to our friends homes, the Mysterious Island, and the home of the Longnecks. The latter was where I met my father named Bron, who disappeared after the Earthshake happened. During that time, my mother died when she fought against a sharptooth to protect me and Cera from harm. That was when our first adventure began when we fought the sharptooth together after we became friends. But the most mysterious thing that happened to me was when I saw a flying rock called the Stone of Cold Fire. It was rumored to contain magical powers, but no one has heard of it before. Even the grown-ups didn't believe except for Grandpa, the leader of the Herd and Grandma, another leader of the herd. My friends believed me too, but not in the slightest bit except for Petrie's Uncle Pterano who came to the Great Valley with two of his fliers Rinkus and Sierra after he heard me talk about it. They captured our friend Ducky, but we learned that Pterano wasn't as bad as we hoped he might even though Cera was right about him, but it didn't matter. Five cold times have passed since his banishment from the Great Valley and who knows? Maybe Petrie might be happy to see him again. Maybe, but we'll see. Little did we know that something dangerous would happen to us and to my friends as well. I'm Littlefoot, grandson of the two leaders of the herd, and hoping that I would take responsibility in leading a herd of my own when I'm as old as them. Especially my father, Bron. I didn't know I had a father. I only thought it was just me and my mother, who died to save me and Cera from an Earthshake. He went and found me, making things a lot better for us. Now with all the events put behind us. _"

Later, Guido and Petrie happened to be flying past the trees while his mother smiles at them along with Guido's father.

"Ah, just look at them", said Petrie's mother, "Our hatchlings have now grown. Oh, how I would love to watch them fly by themselves."

"Can't agree with you more", said Guido's father, "Soon, they'll leave the nest and find a home of their own."

"Littlefoot, I think we're almost done gathering the Treestars", said Grandpa Longneck, "You and the others can take some rest if you like."

"Thanks, Grandpa, but I'm not tired", said Littlefoot, "Not yet."

Then, as the herd finished gathering the Treestars, the teenaged dino children ran along and decided to hang out at a tree.

"Ah, what a day", said Cera, "It's great gathering Treestars with the grown-ups."

"Yeah, and soon, they'll head out from the Mysterious Beyond to another land", said Ducky, "I wonder what kind of dinosaurs they'll meet."

"Maybe it'll be fliers", said Cera, "Or maybe Threehorns like me."

"Gee, you sure like to gloat about yourself, huh, Cera?", asked Shorty, who appeared from a hill near the tree.

"Speak for yourself, Shorty", said Cera, "I was just wondering what kind of dinosaurs the grown-ups will meet."

"Will they meet other Swimmers?", asked Ducky, "Because it feels like we haven't seen any of our kind yet. Right, Spike?"

"Yeah...", said Spike, who can speak now that he's a teenager like them, "Littlefoot met other Longnecks, I met other Spiketails, and Petrie met other fliers."

"Especially Uncle Pterano", said Petrie, "It's been a long time. I wonder when will he get back after his banishment?"

"Of course he might", said Cera, "and uh, Petrie... I want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you because he told you to lie to us. I guess I should've learned not to."

"It's alright, Cera", said Petrie, "I never would've believed me either."

"Well, at least he changed", said Ducky, "Don't worry, Petrie. He'll be back sooner than you think."

Right now, guys, we have to continue with our lives here in the Great Valley", said Littlefoot, "Your mother's going to look after us, Petrie, and we have to make sure we stay together. Right?"

"Right", said Cera, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike. Suddenly, Littlefoot hears a noise that is a bit far away from here.

"What's that noise?", asked Cera.

"I'll go check it out", said Littlefoot, "Be right back."

Littlefoot ran off to see what the noise is leading him to. As he walked into the passageway to the Mysterious Beyond, he turns around and sees a flyer flying towards him. The longneck ran as fast as he could, avoiding every peril that awaited him. As he ran near the end of a cliff nearby, however, he stopped and turned around to see the flyer coming towards him. He lands safely on the ground and walked towards him.

"Are you the one they call Littlefoot?", asked the flyer.

"Yes, I am, sir", said Littlefoot, "Who are you?"

"I'm Valuk, son of Kal, and I came here to give you a message", said Valuk, "Two fliers were found five times ago and they're the ones who were with Pterano, the leader who led the Far Walkers to an ambush of Sharpteeth."

"Pterano?", asked Littlefoot, "You know him?"

"Yes, but I haven't seen him, not yet", said Valuk, "Anyway, the two fliers were a pink and brown one. They're named Rinkus and Sierra."

"I know those two", said Littlefoot, "They're the ones who captured Ducky to make sure we don't follow them. I thought they were dead."

"Wrong", said Valuk, "They somehow managed to survive that blast from that... Stone of Cold Fire, they said?"

"Wait a minute", said Littlefoot, "Who said?"

"You ask too many questions, longneck", said Valuk, "Rinkus and Sierra. They attacked us when a few cold times have passed. It all started when we found them near a river after a volcano erupted. I watched my father take them inside and treated them as guests to our homeland. Then, a few times later, they planned to attack us. We were bruised and had cuts on out faces, but we managed to survive. That didn't stop them from making us get them away from Flier Island. So, we asked two fliers to guide them to the Great Valley. Dactus and Borak, the two ministers of Flier Island. I watched them whispering about something. I didn't know what it was and that was all I heard from them. So, during the night, while they were asleep, I took off without my father noticing and left Flier Island. I avoided many obstacles to come down here and see you, Littlefoot. They're coming for you and it's my job to protect you."

"So, if what you're saying is true, then we have to tell Cera and the others about it", said Littlefoot, "But let's wait until the grown-ups leave the Great Valley. They're going away somewhere far away from the Mysterious Beyond."

"That's grand", said Valuk, "When do they leave?"

"At nightfall", said Littlefoot, "For now, I'll get you a place to sleep."

"Climb on my back", said Valuk, "That'll be much better than to watch you walk."

Littlefoot climbed onto Valuk's back as the flier takes him away from the Mysterious Beyond.

"When we get there, I would like to see some friends of yours", said Valuk, "How many are there?"

"Let's just say there's five", said Littlefoot, "and trust me, you'll get to know them."

Later, while the Grown-ups are preparing to leave the Great Valley, Petrie's mother searches for the whole valley to find Littlefoot.

"He must've left somewhere", said Petrie's mother when he flew towards Grandma Longneck.

"Well, when he gets back, tell him you'll look out for him and the others while we're away", said Grandma Longneck.

"And keep on the lookout for any sharpteeth just in case", said Grandpa Longneck.

"I will as long as the children will be unharmed", said Petrie's mother.

"They're all grown up now, Dona", said Cera's mother, Tria, "Their young childhoods are over and it's time for them to defend themselves. They might be able to withstand the danger that would soon lie ahead of them."

"They will alright, Tria", said Cera's father, Daddy Topps, "and if those sharpteeth put one claw on my daughter, I'll herd them back to where they came. But I digress. Cera will be able to fight them by herself."

"Our children will be brave, Daddy Topps", said Dona, "They will."

Later, near the entrance to the Great Valley, Valuk flew Littlefoot towards one of the trees where his friends are watching.

"Littlefoot", said Cera.

"What took you so long?", asked Shorty.

"And who's that flier?", asked Ducky.

"It's a very long story", said Littlefoot, "This flier became friendly towards me. Valuk, these are my friends, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Guido, and Shorty."

"Valuk", said Shorty, "I never heard such a name before. Where are you from?"

"I'll tell you about it when I speak to another flier", said Valuk.

"You mean, my mother?", asked Petrie, "She'll be here any moment."

Then, Dona appeared after she landed on the ground towards the children.

"Littlefoot", said Dona, "Thank goodness you're alright. Where have you been?"

"I heard a noise and it turned out to be this flier here", said Littlefoot, "Valuk, this is Dona, Petrie's mother?"

"Another flier", said Dona, "Tell me where you are from, Valuk."

"It is a place called Flier Island", said Valuk.

"Flier Island?", asked Dona in a shocked tone.

"What's Flier Island?", asked Ducky.

"This story might be longer than most of you would think", said Valuk, "Flier Island is where the fliers live now after the earthshake happened. Pterano was with us when we found it and it was Kal, my father who gave the island that name. Later, Pterano told us of his adventure in the Mysterious Beyond where he heard a longneck saw the Stone of Cold Fire and of his banishment before he went away to a mountain where he will survive the cold times. Then, a few days ago, we found two fliers. A pink and brown flier, to be exact, and their names were Rinkus and Sierra."

"Rinkus and Sierra?", asked Ducky, "The ones who captured me? I thought they were dead!"

"Or so you thought", said Valuk.

"But... how did that happened?", asked Dona.

"What I do know is that they were injured, but we gave them food and rest", said Valuk, "But something tells me that two fliers would plot something. Something that would make them take over Flier Island."

"Who?", asked Littlefoot.

"I don't know", said Valuk, "But the sooner I take you with me, we might find some answers."

"Is it fair if my friends can go with me?", asked Littlefoot, "They help me through our adventures."

"No, but it would be fair to bring two fliers with me", said Valuk, "and they're standing next to this tree this very moment."

"Valuk, if what you're saying is true, then we will go as long as Petrie doesn't get hurt", said Dona.

"I promise you, miss, no one will harm you son", said Valuk, "So, it has been settled. Littlefoot, our journey will begin early in the morning."

Littlefoot smiles.

At nightfall, after the grown-ups left the Great Valley in search of a place to defend themselves from Sharpteeth, Valuk and Dona spoke for a moment.

"Why did those miserable fliers managed to survive?", asked Dona, "Oh, I bet they'd changed after five times."

"They did changed", said Valuk, "Only because you don't know it yet. But you might have a point. They might turn over to the dark side again with two more fliers. The ministers of Flier Island. Dactus and Borak. If I catch these two plotting something evil, I swear..."

"Don't worry, Valuk", said Dona, "We'll be with you and fight them. Only if it's true."

Valuk smiled and the two fliers looked at the sky.

"It's so beautiful", said Dona.

"It is, Dona", said Valuk, "It sure is."

The two fliers went back to the children who are now sleeping near the grown-ups resting place. They screeched a little bit, making yawning noises in the process before they went to sleep as well.


	2. A New Adventure Begins

_**The Far Walker Chronicles: A Flier Adventure**_

_**Chapter 2: A New Adventure Begins**_

The next morning, Dona and Guido's father spoke to each other for a moment about her journey with Littlefoot and Valuk to Flier Island.

"Dona, are you serious?", asked Guido's father, "Flier Island is far too dangerous a place for you. There are new fliers out there that we do not understand."

"Maybe so, but I'm sure they won't do anything to hurt me", said Dona, "Now, don't you worry, Dan. The four of us will be safe and we'll do what we can to defend ourselves. Cera, Dan will be here to make sure you fight well when those sharpteeth come. Keep Ducky, Spike, Guido, and Shorty with you at all times. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Dona", said Cera, "When these guys get hurt, I'll protect them. No problem."

"We'll be alright, Dona", said Ducky, "Don't worry."

"Well, we'll be on our way", said Dona, "Come on, Littlefoot. You too, Petrie."

"Good luck, Littlefoot", said Cera, "If you see any sharptooth flyers, knock them out for us!"

"I promise", said Littlefoot, "See you guys soon!"

Then, the three fliers flew away with Littlefoot standing on Valuk. The two looked at each other for a moment before they turned away after they smiled.

Meanwhile, back at Flier Island, Dactus and Borak attend a meeting Kal has made. It seemed to be about Valuk's journey away from the island.

"It seems that our plans had to be delayed for quite some time now", said Dactus, "Don't you think so, Borak?"

"Indeed, I do, Dactus", said Borak, "Our plans to conquer Flier Island after getting rid of Kal seemed to have been held back now, did it?!"

"Not so loud", said Dactus, "Other fliers have ears, you know."

"Why does someone have to make a meeting when we have one of our own?", asked Borak quietly.

"Ours will be even better", said Dactus, "As long as Kal doesn't interfere with our plans, we will be very secured and not be discovered."

"I severely doubt that, Dactus, but if you might insist...", said Borak before Kal finally shows up and starts the meeting.

"Friends of Flier Island", said Kal, "This meeting will be done soon, but for now, it is very important. I have sent my son Valuk away from here because he sensed something dangerous that would occur in this island. That a couple of fliers here would conquer it and rule it with selfish measures. But that's not the only reason why my son has been sent. He left to find a longneck and another flier that would help us fight those fliers and protect Flier Island by all means necessary. My instincts tell me that he has found his way there and found them by now, but we'll know for sure. One last thing before this meeting will end is that we talk about the Longneck."

"What about the Longneck?", asked another flier.

"The one who discovered the Stone of Cold Fire", said Kal, "It seems to me that... he might have something that could save our island."

"And what exactly does the Longneck have to use it to save us all?", asked Dactus, "Do you honestly that a mere child would have obtained the power from the Stone of Cold Fire? Everyone knows that the stone was fake and did not have any magic at all. Never. So, what exactly do you have in mind for him when he arrives here in Flier Island?"

"Always asking questions as usual, Dactus", said Kal, "The one thing the Longneck has to save our island is courage. Longnecks are most known for using that to save their own homelands along with everyone else's. They even defeat those who stand in their way with their own selfish measures."

"That is heresy, Kal", said Dactus, "Courage is way too simple for such a longneck like him. Perhaps this Littlefoot the two fliers spoke of might lead an entire army against us. Even worse: kill us all."

"The meeting is over now, my friends", said Kal, "You may leave... except him."

Later, after all the fliers left the meeting, Kal and Dactus decided to have a conversation for a while.

"Do you intend to put lies on everyone's heads, Dactus?", asked Kal, "Because if you do..."

"You'll what?", asked Dactus, "Kill me? You're a simple minded flier and a rash one at that, Kal. I don't see why everyone can't take at least one little fib."

"What proof do you have, Dactus?", asked Kal again, "Was it something in your mind that would overthrow us and conquer this island? We live in peace, harmony, and prosperity. All fliers must always remain good, not those who remain selfish and cruel."

Dactus, angered at what Kal said, sneered at him darkly.

"Do not lecture me about peace, Kal", said Dactus, "Borak and I will make sure that no will stand in our way and ruin our plans to conquer Flier Island. Get that through your head."

"When Flier Island is in grave danger, I will reveal to all of the fliers what you really are", said Kal, "Do not forget it, Dactus."

Kal flies away while Dactus stood at the ground, still angered.

"We'll see about that", said Dactus, "Much sooner than you would think."

Later, at the lair of Dactus and Borak, the two ministers looking at the army they have made.

"When will the plan head towards its course?", asked Borak.

"Patience, Borak", said Dactus, "We need two fliers to find this Longneck and bring him to us. We might have something in store for him."

"What will we give him, Dactus?", asked Borak again.

"Death", said Dactus darkly.

"Oh, very merciful", said Borak.

"Yes, indeed", said Dactus and the two ministers laughed evilly.

Meanwhile, in a forest far away from the Great Valley, Littlefoot and Valuk talked to each other.

"Can you tell me what Dactus and Borak are again?", asked Littlefoot, "I think you may have rushed some things when you talked to us at the Great Valley before we left."

"Dactus and Borak are flier ministers of Flier Island", said Valuk, "They guarded my father with honor and respect when a few sharpteeth came and tried to destroy us. But we outnumbered them and killed then with all of our might. Dactus and Borak, however, didn't seemed to do that anymore. Maybe it's because they didn't want to serve my father. They wanted something else and I don't know yet. Someday, my father will tell me when he finds out before me. Anyway, what exactly do you have in mind, Littlefoot?"

"Well, there is one thing", said Littlefoot, "It's about Pterano. The moment you said his name and brought up the two fliers that worked with him, I became shocked. I mean, I thought Rinkus and Sierra were killed by the Stone of Cold Fire, were they?"

"I'm sorry, Littlefoot, but not everyone is dead", said Valuk, "They manage to find way to survive death."

"I wish I'd knew how they did that", said Littlefoot, "But all I know is that we defeated them."

"So you have, but I have a feeling that might want to seek revenge on you", said Valuk, "Or perhaps they might to reason with you. Even with Petrie here. What do you think about what we said, Petrie?"

"*sighs*", said Petrie, "If only those monsters were still dead, they never would have hit me like they did last time when they took Ducky. But that doesn't matter now. What matters most is that... I wonder if Pterano might be on Flier Island."

"Who knows, Petrie?", asked Dona, "I missed him too, but you're right. If he's there, there's one thing we might do with him."

"And what's that, mother?", asked Petrie.

"We might want to bring Pterano with us and he'll stay in the Great Valley if the others would accept him", said Dona, "Time will tell, Petrie. Don't you worry."

"One more thing, Valuk", said Littlefoot, "What's gonna happen if we get to Flier Island?"

"We're going to train Petrie to fight and protect it from sharpteeth or any other flier", explained Valuk, "Then, we'll take you back to the Great Valley. Deal?"

"Deal", said Littlefoot.

Later, the fliers stopped at the edge of the forest to sleep for the night.

"We'll rest here", said Valuk, "So, let's separate. Dona and I will sleep in the trees and you and Petrie are safe at the ground here. Don't worry. There aren't any sharpteeth around here."

"You're right", said Littlefoot, "Good night, Valuk. Good night, Dona."

"Goodnight, boys", said Dona.

Later that night, Petrie and Littlefoot spoke to each other quietly for a moment.

"Is it true, Littlefoot?", asked Petrie, "That I'm gonna get some training when we reach Flier Island?"

"Yes, Petrie", said Littlefoot, "You'll make an even great flier when it's over. *yawns* Let's get some sleep. Goodnight, Petrie."

"Goodnight, Littlefoot", said Petrie and the two drifted into a peaceful slumber.

As Petrie continues to sleep, something strange has happened to him. Everything around has disappeared. Nothing but darkness. Petrie wakes up and sees it before he spoke.

"Littlefoot?", asked Petrie, "Mom? Valuk? Where are you guys?"

"No one is here", said a voice, "No one but you."

"Who are you?", asked Petrie, "Show yourself!"

Then, a mysterious dark figure appears and it seemed to be a familiar looking figure that resembles Petrie's Uncle Pterano.

"Who are you?", asked Petrie.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, Petrie", said the dark flier figure.

"How'd you know my name?", asked Petrie.

"Find out for yourself", said the dark figure and disappears, leaving Petrie alone.

"Tell me your name!", shouted Petrie, "Come back here! You can't leave me here like this!"

Petrie wakes up without shouting and sees Littlefoot and the two fliers still sleeping.

"It was just a sleeping story", whispered Petrie and goes back to sleep.


	3. Finding Familiar Faces

_**The Far Walker Chronicles: A Flier Adventure**_

_**Chapter 3: Finding Familiar Faces**_

The next morning, the four continued on their way to Flier Island when suddenly, they heard noises far away from them.

"What was that?", asked Petrie.

"I don't know", said Littlefoot.

"Let's find a place where we can attack them", said Dona and the four quickly went towards a tree before they hid, "Make a circle."

Valuk, Dona, Littlefoot, and Petrie formed a circle.

"One... two... three!", shouted Dona and the four attacked the two shadows that revealed to be...

"No", said Littlefoot in a shocked tone.

"It's them", said Petrie.

"Surprised to see us?", asked Rinkus, "I don't think so. Care to do the honors, Sierra?"

"With pleasure, Rink", said Sierra and walked towards the four, "Didn't see you after you left, eh, Valuk?"

"Father will be upset to see you two left without permission", said Valuk.

"We'll see about that", said Sierra and stared at Littlefoot, "And as for you, longneck, you better have a good reason to come all this way from the Great Valley before we make you pay."

"We're heading for Flier Island", said Littlefoot, "Valuk's taking us there. That's the reason why. What about you two? We escaped from the smoking mountains before it erupted and you were hitting that stone that wasn't powerful enough. Why didn't you join us?"

"Because all we want is power and it would've been ours if it wasn't for you", sneered Rinkus.

"You were hurting Ducky", said Littlefoot, "and it wasn't my fault you got burned, so don't sell me out on this!"

"You little brat!", shouted Sierra and grabs Littlefoot by the neck, choking him, "When we're through with you, we'll make sure no one stops us from getting some power!"

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!", shouted a voice from out of nowhere.

"Who's there?", asked Sierra, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

Then, the shadow appeared to be...

"Can it be?", asked Petrie.

"Pterano", said Littlefoot quietly.

"Petrie", said Pterano, "After all these years..."

"Uncle", said Petrie quietly and the two hugged each other.

"Brother", said Dona and the two looked at each other for a moment, "It's so good to see you again."

"It's been a long time, sister", said Pterano, "and as for you two, you're going to have to explain when we get to that island."

"You mean, Flier Island?", asked Petrie.

"Exactly", said Pterano, "and who might you be?"

"I'm Valuk, son of Kal", said Valuk, "and I take it that you're his uncle?"

"Yes", said Pterano and looks at Littlefoot before he walked towards him.

"Longneck", said Pterano, "I know it may be difficult for me to say it, but... I am hoping you'll forgive me after all that I've done. I was so caught up trying to let go of the past, but I couldn't. It was my pride that blinded me. I didn't realize the error of my wrongdoings that nearly killed everyone. That's why I wanted that stone to make the fertile land a much better place where we can live without harm and danger. But I was wrong. It's been five years, but I decided not to return to the Great Valley because I am afraid that everyone will despise me because of what I did a few years ago."

Littlefoot weighed his head down, but looked at the flier and spoke.

"I know how you feel, Pterano", said Littlefoot, "You were trying to undo a mistake a long time ago, but that's all in the past. Someday, you'll let go of that past. And I forgive you for everything. Aside from capturing Ducky and nearly killed her, but you're forgiven about that too. We may change the past... but we can find a way to build a better future. If it weren't for those two here, we never would've realized you came here too. When we take you to the Great Valley with us, we'll settle things out. I promise."

Then, the longneck and the flier hugged each other before they let go, but not before he stared at Rinkus and Sierra too.

"We'll settle things out too, for the three of us", said Littlefoot, "On one condition: Promise me you won't hurt anyone. And there will be no more planning to have power for greedy and selfish reasons."

Sierra growled at the longneck, but Rinkus held him back.

"We promise", said Rinkus, "And Pterano, can you promise us to treat us more nicely, please?"

"Then, consider us even", said Pterano, "if you apologize for betraying me."

"We're sorry", said Sierra.

"Two of you say it", said Pterano.

"We're sorry", said Sierra and Rinkus.

"That's better", said Pterano.

"Well, considering this is a group of seven, let's continue our path to Flier Island", said Valuk.

Then, after they flew away from the cave, Littlefoot stared at Rinkus and Sierra for a while before Dona spoke.

"Littlefoot, are you sure we should trust those two after what they did?", asked Dona.

"It's the only way to make sure they won't hurt anyone", said Littlefoot, "I'm course I'm sure."

Then, the fliers flew into the sunset before the screen fades to nothing but white.

* * *

_**I'm sorry I took so long to continue this story. I was stressed that whether or not I would make a series that takes place after the Land Before Time and the sequel series (not to mention the TV show), but my instincts told me to continue where I left him. If this gets enough views despite not getting any reviews, I would turn it into a seven part series instead of ten because doing ten Far Walker Chronicles adventures is a bit too ambitious. So I thought seven would be much better. I'll try and update again in a moment or two before the library closes (the library has free computers and I got on one of them, by the way). If not, then tomorrow would be good. Enjoy and review.**_


	4. Welcome To Flier Island

_**The Far Walker Chronicles: A Flier Adventure**_

_**Chapter 4: Welcome To Flier Island**_

Later, in the late morning, the fliers reached the ocean that would lead them to Flier Island. As they crossed the waters, Littlefoot and Petrie took a moment or two to put their wing and paw in it, creating a flow of splashing water in the process. Then, after they were done, they looked at the sight of the island.

"We're almost there", said Petrie, "You're going to love meeting other fliers besides my mother."

"Yeah", said Littlefoot, "Looking forward to that."

Then, the fliers finally reached the island before they landed on the ground. Before they did that, they saw a few fliers flying past them and into tree forests near the water.

"Wow", said Littlefoot in a quiet tone.

"We made it", said Dona, "We finally made it."

"Welcome, my friends, to the most beautiful and fertile land next to the Great Valley", said Valuk, "Flier Island. I'll go and tell father. You three wait here."

Valuk flies away while the six decided to watch more fliers flying past them before they spoke.

"What do you think of this island, Littlefoot?", asked Dona.

"This is... the most beautiful place I've ever seen", said Littlefoot, "I wish these fliers can come with us to the Great Valley where they can visit for a while."

"This is their home, but maybe someday, they will", said Dona.

"I wonder if his father would approve us to stay here", said Petrie.

"We'd bet he will", said Littlefoot, "Maybe he'll have a chance to teach me everything about the history of the Fliers."

"Why would a longneck want to fly?", asked Sierra, "You could fall from a cliff and die! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Sierra!", shouted Pterano.

"Can't you take a joke for once?", asked Sierra, "I'm kidding."

Meanwhile, inside Flier Island, Kal is busy waiting for the right time for his son to return when suddenly...

"Father!", exclaimed Valuk and the two looked at each other before they hugged.

"Do you complete your mission, son?", asked Kal.

"Yes, I did", said Valuk, "I brought the longneck and the other fliers that were missing. Rinkus and Sierra. Good thing you'll teach him a thing or two when they see you again."

"They will, alright", said Kal, "Before I see the longneck, there's something you need to know."

"What is it, father?", asked Valuk.

"I'm afraid Dactus and Borak might be planning something", said Kal, "They think this longneck might cause the death of us all, but I severely doubt that. They're only being arrogant fools."

"Tell me about it, father", said Valuk, "If I see those two, I'll take them own real easily."

"Violence may not be the answer, but fighting for ourselves is much better", said Kal, "Now, let me see this longneck."

"Follow me", said Valuk and as the two fliers flew away from the headquarters, Dactus and Borak have been hiding in the bushes, having heard their conversation.

"He brought the longneck with him, but he's not alone", said Dactus, "He brought others as well."

"I'll come up with a plan to make sure the longneck stays alone", said Borak.

"And what kind of plan is that?", asked Dactus.

"We can convince him to help us conquer Flier Island, but in order to do that, we can force him to betray those who follow him", said Borak.

"That... is an excellent idea, Borak", said Dactus in a sinister tone, "An inconspicuously excellent idea. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

* * *

**_Next update, coming soon!_**


	5. Kal Meets Littlefoot

_**The Far Walker Chronicles: A Flier Adventure**_

_**Chapter 5: Kal Meets Littlefoot**_

As Valuk and Kal walked towards the group, the latter became shocked at the sight of the longneck.

"Bless my soul", said Kal, "Fliers, come! We have a few guests here!"

Then, all of the fliers of Flier Island flew down and landed on the ground, surrounding the six guests before they started murmuring loudly.

"With your permission, father, I would like to have something to say", said Valuk.

"Fliers", said Kal, "My son would like to make an announcement."

"Fliers of Flier Island, I have come back with some news", said Valuk, "I, Valuk, son of Kal, have brought not only a lone flier who led the Far Walkers in the Great Valley, but I have also brought a longneck that saw the Stone of Cold Fire. Please welcome our guest, Littlefoot!"

"The longneck?", asked the voices of most of the fliers both male and female, "Can it be? I can't believe it! Unbelievable!"

"They know your name", said Dona.

"Unbelievable", said Pterano.

"Tell us about it", said Sierra.

"They know your name, Littlefoot?", asked Petrie.

"They must've heard a lot about me before, I think", said Littlefoot.

"Let the longneck come forth!", exclaimed Kal in a booming, but calm tone.

Littlefoot walked towards Valuk and Kal.

"Valuk, leave me", said Kal, "I would like to talk with the longneck."

"Yes, father", said Valuk.

"And I don't mean it like that", said Kal, "Join the other fliers. They must hear our conversation."

Valuk nodded his head and joined the other fliers before the two started talking, starting with Kal.

"Longneck, I have heard of your incredible discovery of the Stone of Cold Fire", said Kal, "It did not contained magical powers, I have heard that, but the way you discovered it was astounding to us all. Before you speak, I would like to ask you something. When Pterano heard your conversation to the Far Walkers of the Great Valley, have you noticed him?"

"No", said Littlefoot, "But later, after that, I met Pterano. It was in the treestar forest when he met me. He told me that he heard that and he said that... that the grown-ups had no vision. But he was wrong. My grandparents and the other Far Walkers told me the whole story to why Pterano led them to the Sharpteeth. But, you see, Pterano only made a mistake and I forgive him for that. Aside from capturing one of my friends, though. Anyway, when we found the stone, Pterano told us he wanted to use it's powers to create a beautiful paradise, but it the reason why it didn't contain magic powers is because it was nothing but a fake rock."

"So, it was", said Kal and starts to walk around the longneck.

"And that was all I remembered that day, but it's been a few years and...", said Littlefoot, but before he can continue, Kal flapped his right wing at his face, freezing him for a moment, "Wow."

"The only reason you're still alive is that I find your bravery and curiosity very amusing", said Kal, "You were lucky to made it out of the smoking mountain alive."

"I have", said Littlefoot, "Before we found the stone, though, there were two other dinosaurs. There were..."

"Rainbowfaces?", asked Kal.

"Yeah", said Littlefoot, "How do you know them?"

"I've seen them before back when we were young", said Kal, "We discovered the secrets of this mysterious and beautiful fertile land. We also learned of how it created magical stones. Including the Stone of Cold Fire, the one that you discovered. Looks like we weren't the only ones who've seen it."

"Only three of us", said Littlefoot, "That's weird, but also kind of cool. Although, I'm just an innocent longneck and an adventurer."

"I see", said Kal, "Well, maybe if you and Petrie can come with me, I can show you all there is to know about the magical stones."

"We'll be glad to", said Littlefoot.

"I'm going with Littlefoot, mom", said Petrie, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Alright, sweetie", said Dona and as Petrie and Littlefoot went with Kal, she turned to Pterano.

"Pterano", said Dona, "It's great to see you and I forgive you, but there's one thing I don't understand. How did you find us in that cave back there?"

"Well...", said Pterano and flashbacks of him flying from some sharptooth flier appeared, "I was trying to fend off these sharptooth fliers with all my might, but after I took down some of them, a few more attacked me and I felt unconscious. Then, I woke up and found myself in a river a few miles away from the mountains. I went back up and found a forest for me to find shelter. A few moments later, I found a cave that would keep me safe from those fliers in case they found me again. I spent a few more days with treestars and some fish meat when I took them from the water. That's why I managed to survive until that very day when I found you all. Though, it wasn't before I found these two hiding from you four. So, I hid inside a rock to wait until the right time to stop them. That's all you need to know, sister."

Dona smiled at him and turned towards Rinkus and Sierra.

"You two", said Dona, "Do you have any ideas on how to cooperate with us?"

"Give us a moment, sister and we'll have a little chat", said Sierra ignoring Dona and looking at Kal, Littlefoot, and Petrie walking, "Look at that longneck. Everyone knows him like he's a Chosen One or something."

"Chosen One or not, Littlefoot is more capable of doing what's right", said Dona, "You might as well get used to it if you two want to get along with him."

"What do you expect?", asked Rinkus, "He's just a kid."

"He's more than that", said Dona, "He has a spirit inside him. And one day... just one day... he will lead us all."


End file.
